1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method for displaying an image, and more particularly, to a method for displaying a scalable image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many computer programs provide a feature for zooming in and out of an image. Examples of such computer programs include Adobe Acrobat, MapQuest, Microsoft Word and many others. When a user wants to see a larger version of the image displayed on a computer screen, the user simply selects a scale up or zooming feature. Likewise, when the user wants to reduce the image, the user simply selects a scale down feature. However, this scale up and scale down feature are limited to the specific application or program.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a method of scaling up or scaling down an image without being limited to any specific application.